femgen3_addhfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Illustrator's note: This is actually our....we did in Grade 5, and this was supposedly the official Chapter one, yet it ended up as a draft. Please enjoy our chemistry of weirdness. - Kako Shorai, December 22, 2015 (Unofficial) Chapter 1 Introduction "Unfortunately, Generation 16 did not achieve the task. Again." the principal sighed, solemnly. Generation 16 members, Betty, Andrea, Vina, Anne, and Maricelle hung their heads. Their leader, Maricelle, had decided to take the mission again. "Whatever," Areeyah rolled her eyes, "We will wait another 4 years only for Generation 16 to fail again. And it's better to have been in PDW's 64 years of Victory?!" Gretchen complained, as the her members agreed quietly. The leader of the group, Areeyah, and her friends or her fellow members, Lisa, Trinity, Gretchen and Clarity, crossing their arms. "Yeah, totally right." Areeyah agrees." Like we have to prove to them we were to win this mission. Besides, we're the next 12 year olds in line, if I'm not mistaken." Areeyah stated. As names were called, "Areeyah Bohemia, Clarity Brown, Trinity Cesar, Gretchen Pretzel, Lisa Neen, Please meet me at my office." Chapter 1 - Storyline "So girls," the principal's silhouette appears as the OHP was opened. "You all know the Deza de Honor Mission, right? As you have been called in the Function Hall for announcements, correct?" the girls nodded. "As you can see, you already know that you're the next generation in line. Before we start anything about the Deza de Honor, you need to know the history of NCO," the principal opens a file in the desktop. The girls kept the silence. "Our founder, Irass Nigira, dreamed of taking Deza de Honor, so along with her sisters, she named NCO, and a timeline of an NCO's life." 1 year to 11 years : Normal Life 12 : Graduation, application for Subdivisions 12 - 13 : Start of the Deza de Honor mission 14 - 16 : Focus on the mission 17 : Find a partner 18 : Marriage 19 : Pregnancy (Labor the next 9 months) 20 : start working as a senior member of respective Subdivisions 21 + : Continuation 30 : Retirement "Because of stage 17 - 20, NCO has become controversial. Fortunately, Priz Deon Warden, came in the picture to copy us, making us look like bad ones." the Principal continued along with hand gestures. "Mrs. Irass started the cycle at 16 because she was 14, but she was pretty early. Which lead to problems." "Wait, why does she look sad?" Gretchen asked. "She had a horrible reputation. She didn't go outside until she decided to commit suicide." replied the Principal. "So, how does she managed poverty?" Lisa questioned. "Her husband did all the work, he never had time with his family. He comes home late, and leaves early in the morning." the Principal answered. "She climbed Mt. Haruko and she got squatted by a massive boulder. She died at the age of 29, and Areeyah, your mother was 12 years old then." Areeyah felt the stare of the Principal's silhouette."Wait," Areeyah confusedly wavered. "why my mom?" "Here's where Areeyah comes in the NCO history. Areeyah, had you ever met your grandmother?" asked the Principal, all eyes at the leader. "Because, Irass Nigira is your paternal grandmother. And it clearly explains your middle name." "And another significant reason why she slightly looks like her." the Principal added. "Now girls, have you ever knew or heard of Ellen Shale and Martha Gypsum from PDW?" The girls nodded. "This 2013, their daughters are turning 12, exactly tomorrow--" "So what do you want to do with them?" Lisa asked with her cold, monotone vocal. "Lisa, manne--" Areeyah whispered. "Let me finish will, ya? Amber Gypsum and Sydney Shale. While Ellen and Martha are as the same age of your parents." "They set obstacles on your routes, sending Amber and Sydney to interfere with your mission." the Power Point transitions the geographical map of the Island. "Also, if ever you had encountered them, tell them 'Happy Birthday'." Category:Areeyah's Deza de Honor Category:Chapter 1